Second Chance's
by mlanier
Summary: WARNING! YAOI M/M Summary: A Buizel is abandoned by his trainer, after his trainer finds out he's gay, he then gets discovered by a orphaned Riolu and the two decide to go on a adventure, but it isn't as easy as they think when dark forces lurk around every corner.
1. (1) Beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo. All rights reserved. This is my first furry, so don't judge me if you think its crap. I give 50% credit to Jim777. He has some great stories related to furry.

Nice, kind, loving, and gentle. Those words can be used to describe Buizel, who was for once actually inside his trainers pokeball, which wasn't very fun for Buizel but he had no choice his trainer was really mad at him. You see Buizel was caught making out with a Charmeleon, now normally this would be no big deal since it was just a part of life, but the problem was that the Charmeleon was not female, it was male.

FLASHBACK  
>"I'm sorry Buizel, but what I saw was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!" screamed the trainer harshly which only added to the pain Buizel was feeling.<p>

The trainer then pulled out a red and white orb and furiously screamed "Return" making a beam of red light shoot out and transfer him inside.  
>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

He had been inside the ball for about a day now, and he still hasn't been called out. Worried, Buizel decided to let himself out and see what was going on, he was expecting to see his trainer battling with another of his Pokémon. Since that's usually what was happening every time he let himself out. But once he was out, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was in the middle of a forest. On the ground in front of him was a opened envelope that had Buizels name written on the front of it and lucky for Buizel, he could read.

"Dear Buizel, I'm sorry but I can no longer be your trainer, I know we've had some good times over these few years but I just can't go on knowing that one of my pokemon is dishonouring Arceus by being gay. Hopefully one day you'll come to realize that what your doing will cost you an eternity in the distortion world and you'll repent for your sins but until that day I'll keep praying for you. Goodbye and good luck.

The Buizel stared wide eyed at the note. At that moment, It began to rain again. He dropped to the floor, curled up in a ball, and began to cry. "Buiiiiiii! Nooo! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry!" he bawled hoping this was just a joke and his trainer would return, but all he got was more rain, sadness, loss, sorrow, and loneliness.

Unknowingly to Buizel a few feet away behind a tree stood a young Riolu who had seen the trainer place the Pokeball (pokeball can be one word) on the ground, and leave the envelope and after the trainer left he decided to read the note out of curiosity.  
>"What did he do to the Charmeleon? Did he kill it?" Riolu thought unsure what happened, he decided to leave the Buizel in his ball, but wait and watch what happened. He felt really bad for the Buizel. He was also conflicted. "should I help him out and let him sleep in my cave tonight? Or do I leave him here in the rain? I don't know, what if he's a murderer or a thief...but what if he's nice and just needs help." Then after a few more moments of thinking Riolu's kind nature got the best of him.<br>He approached the Buizel. "Excuse me, do you want a dry place to stay for the night? I'll take you to my cave if you want." He approached the Buizel. "Excuse me, do you want a dry place to stay for the night? I'll take you to my cave if you want." Buizel looked at Riolu, tears still running down his face.  
>"You don't know me, and I don't know you so just leave me alone, I don't deserve anything anyways. I don't deserve love or happiness...I don't even deserve to live" He said as sadly looked back down at the ground.<p>

Riolu was starting to feel pain. Not any type of physical pain, but emotional pain. He felt sadness from Buizel. "Don't say stuff like that. Everybody deserves to be loved and surely everyone deserves to live" He said, wrapping his arms around Buizel, giving him a hug. "Now, come with me. I won't take no for an answer." Buizel sat there for a moment still shocked at the sudden hug but soon nodded, and began following the Riolu.

After a short walk threw the wet and muddy forest they had finally made it to the cave. It wasn't the biggest nor the smallest cave Buizel had seen before but it seemed comfy enough. In the middle of the cave was a small pool of water which was actually a underwater cave that led to the lake that neighbored them. The cave also had 2 large cushions, each with a blanket messily spread on them, a box of medical supplies, and a hole in the wall where Riolu seemed to keep his food.

Riolu chuckled a little at Buizels surprise facial expression "You live here by yourself?" Buizel asked.

"Heh yep, this cave belonged to my mother...b-but she p-passed away last w-week. I'm still trying to get over it" He said with a slightly sad facial expression.

Buizel looked down sadly at Riolu, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Riolu grinned "I'm not too upset about it anymore. She lived a long wonderful life. sure she had troubles in the past, but things eventually worked out for her. That's why you can't give up. I'm sure things will get better for you soon."

Buizel shook his head "I don't think that will ever be true for me. All this happened because my trainer caught me making out with a beautiful Charmeleon" He said with a slight blush.

Riolu looked at him, rage starting to fill his body. "WELL THAT'S NO REASON FOR HIM TO THROUGH YOU OUT IN THE COLD LIKE THAT!" he shouted and then Took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he continued, "It's only natural for us males to like females!"

Buizel was now blushing harder. "well...uh...you see..I-It wasn't a f-female."

Riolu looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean not a fe- Oh…." Now Riolu was blushing."Well, that still doesn't give him the right to treat you that way. Tell you what; I'll let you stay here as long as you need. It's getting kind of lonely here anyway" He said.

Buizel began tearing up at his kindness "Thank you. I don't know how I could ever thank you enough for your help..."

"Hey, like I said, everybody deserves a second chance." Riolu said as he walked Buizel over to the bed and tucked him in. "You should get some sleep. You've had a long day. Let me know if you need anything" He said.

Buizel looked up at Riolu confusingly "But what about you? I don't want to take your bed" He said.

"No no, I insist, I'll just sleep on the other bed" He said happily.

"Good night" Buizel said with a yawn.

"good night" said Riolu as he laid down in the other bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day the sun shined brightly in the sky as well as a rainbow. Buizel stirred and slowly opened his eyes, he then yawned and looked over at where Riolu slept and quickly realized that he wasn't there.

Worried, and at the verge of tears again, he quickly ran out of the cave. Looking around with no sign of Riolu. "Had I just imagined him last night?" he thought and was about to break down when suddenly...

"Good morning? Did you sleep well?" it was Riolu.

Buizel sighed a breath of relief. "yeah, I slept pretty well. Where did you go? You had me worried." He said.

Riolu blushed at those words. "I went to go catch you some fish. Your kind like fish right?" He said, quickly realizing what he just said. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I meant your species!" Buizel found it amusing.

They only just met yesterday, and yet, the Riolu was treating Buizel with so much respect. "It's fine, don't worry. I know what you meant, yes, In fact fish is my favorite type of food." Buizel said.

"good. Anyway, I tried to catch the fish, but they were way too fast for me"

Buizel smiled. "It's ok Riolu I'll teach you"

Riolu smiled back. "Really? Oh boy, and by the way my name is Rio. What about you do you have a nickname?"

Buizel frowned. "Sadly no, my old trainer didn't really believe in nicknames."

Rio looked up and down at him. "How about aqua?"

"No"

"Hydra?"

"No"

"Wave?"

"Hell no!"

"Hmm...what about Zell?" Rio questioned hopefully.

"Hmm well it isn't the most original name but I guess it the best out of the bunch" Zell said with a grin. "So where's the lake you were trying to catch fish in?"

Rio motioned him to follow and after a few minutes they arrived at a lake and It was packed full of fish.

"I don't know how you could miss all of them. Here, try again and ill give a few pointers afterwards" said Zell. Rio dove into the lake and started swimming. Zel was actually pretty amazed at the speed Rio was able to swim especially for a fighting type. Then his mind accidentally started to wander elsewhere.

"Man, he's so cute the way he moves, the way he talks, and that hot muscular body, oh arceus don't even get me started on his body" Zell thought as his heart began beating faster. He tried to snap out of it, but one more look at Rio sent his mind adrift again. "I want him. I want to hold him, I want to kiss him, I want to feel him" he thought.

By this time, Rio had already climbed out of the lake and was about to ask how he did. That is, until he spotted something poking out between his legs. Rio was now blushing from ear to ear. "Uhhh Zell? You have...uh...something going on there" he said, pointing at his member which was only half way out of his sheath. Zell snapped out of his thoughts again and looked down.

He shrieked at what he saw. A huge wave of embarrassment flooded over him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean for this to happen." He was actually so embarrassed and afraid of how Rio might react, he began to cry and was about to run away, but before he could Rio grabbed his paw. The next thing that happened would change both of their lives forever.  
>Rio wrapped his paw around Zell's shoulder, and pulled him in for a kiss. Zell almost immediately calmed down but was now confused, and still embarrassed. But soon after those emotions were replaced with love.<p>

Rio's tongue forced it's way into Zell's mouth and began fighting with Zell's tongue for dominance, but it didn't last very long and in the end Rio won and began tasting every Inch. Zell just shrugged and continued to make out with Rio.

"So good!" Rio moaned making Zell blush again.

Finally, Rio broke the kiss allowing them both to breath "Rio...I...you...but...why?"

Rio blushed. "I had always had feelings for males, but not once did I think there was another like me. Zell I...I...l-love y-you!"

This time, Zell pulled Rio in for a kiss. "I...l-love you t-too."  
>-To be continued<p> 


	2. (2) Rio's horrifying past

(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, game freak, or Nintendo. All rights reserved. The first chapter would've been s***, if it weren't for my buddy, Jim777. He's the best when it comes to Beta. Anyway, leave a comment on what you think about chapter 2.)  
>(P.s. Keep in mind, Zell is 14 years old, and Rio is 15 years old.)<p>

"I love you." Those three magical words meant a new beginning for Zell, but little did he know, their love would bring them on a journey. A journey of trust, discovery, love, sorrow, and lust.

Back in Rio's cave, the two friends sat at a small wooden table with two fillet of fish, one for both of them. "You're a quick learner! It took me some time to learn how to catch fish, and I'm a water type!" said Zell in admiration.

"Well, I've been training by myself every day, for my brother."

"Where's your brother now?" Zell asked as he tilted his head in confusion, but then quickly realized the pain that question brought Rio, as tears began to form.

"Just forget I said anything" said Rio who tried his best to regain his composure, but ended up failing as tears ran down his face. "I-I'm sorry, it's just th-that this topic just b-brings me so m-much pain" He said.

"Well...you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" said Zell with a small smile.

Rio took a few deep breaths in attempted to calm himself down "No I-It's fine (sniff) y-your my mate n-now so you should know what happened." He said taking one more deep breath. "It happened 5 years ago."

-FLASHBACK-

"Whoa!, that's a lot of berries!, mom will love these." said a younger, 10 year Rio.

"I bet she will" Said an older male Lucario named Zen happily. "She deserves these for all those years of hard work." Rio grinned. "Oh! Did you remember to bring the basket?"

Rio face pawed "Shoot, I forgot. Ill go get it right now." He said but before he could take off Zen stopped him.

"No, its okay bro, ill get it" He said with a smile.

"Are you sure, I was the one who forgot-" Before Rio could finish his sentence, Zen had already left.  
>"Aright then." He said, with a chuckle.<p>

Zen was about 5'3'', at 115 lbs. He wasn't the tallest or heaviest lucario, but his strength and aura control was enough to lead a tribe of lucario.

'Someday, I'm going to be just like him' he thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise. Rio looked up, and spotted a large aircraft. Then after realizing it was hovering over him he took off running toward his family's cave began, but sadly he didn't make it far before 7 men emerged.

"Hold it right there!" said one of the men, launching a Houndoom out of it's ball. The other 6 did the same as well, all having the same Pokémon.

All Rio could do was obey the men since he knew that he was outmatched and outnumbered. " My names Trench and I am the leader of a fearsome group known as Black Plasma, remember that name boy!" Rio began to shake and whimper in fear at the tall, dark haired man that stood before him. "Oh don't worry we wont harm you...well actually we will If you don't tell us where Zen is."

"Yeah, tell us where Zin is." repeated one of the grunts.

"It's Zen" Trench said with a glare.

"uh I think it's Zin" Grunt replied.

"It's Zen you moron!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Are you positive?"

"THATS IT THROW HIS A** IN THE ELIMINATOR!" Trench said angrily punching the grunt in the face knocking him out cold.

Rio was unsure what the eliminator was, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out. "Now then, Ill give your brother 5 seconds to show himself, or my Houndoom gets a little snack" He said.

Houndoom licked his lips and his mouth began to water. "1-2-3-4-"

"I'm right here a***!" Rio turned his head. It was Zen. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Don't play games, you know what I want. Bring me the orbs of destruction, or your little brother gets eaten alive" Now Rio was extremely frightened. He hugged up against his big brother for protection, but then out of nowhere, a robotic arm grabbed him, he tried to hang on but it was to strong and soon found himself pulled him into a cage.

"You think this a joke? Ill ask you one more time. Bring me the three orbs of destruction, or your brother gets eaten alive!" He said fiercely. The seven Houndooms now looming over the cage Rio was trapped in.

Zen looked down at the cage and sighed knowing that he had no choice. He pulled out the orbs and rolled them to Trench. "Good doggie. KILL THE KID!" He said.

"WHAT?! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN-"

"I said I wouldn't feed him to my Mutts," he said with a devilish grin as the Houndooms glared at him, not liking that word, but quickly got over it. "Instead, I'll vaporize him. It'll be a painless death." He said with a maniacal laugh.

"NO! I WONT LET YOU KILL HIM!" He said as he quickly generated a large aura sphere and launched it towards them but the Houndoom blocked it from hitting their trainers, which in return, bounced towards the cage holding Rio.

The cage busted open on impact. "KILL BOTH OF THEM!" Trench said. The Houndoom launched towards Rio and Zen.

"Live your full life brother" Zen said with a small smile.

"what?" Rio questioned, but didn't get an answer. A blue aura surrounded him. 'What is he- Oh god! He's teleporting me away!' he thought. "NO! WAIT! WE CAN DEFEAT THEM TOGETHER! LET ME HELP!" Rio begged. The Houndoom were now closing in.

"They're too powerful, trust me. Those orbs have very strong dark powers. You need the mega stone lucarionite to cover the darkness with an unbreakable bond" Zen had tears rolling down his face now. "REMEMBER! FIND THE LUCARIONITE AND SAVE EVERYONE!" those where the last words Rio could hear from his brother before the Houndoom pounced, and began to tear him to shreds. Rio watched in horror. His brother had a smile on his face as his life was draining. He mouthed 4 last words. "I love you bro." then the orb containing Rio flashed, warping him to his cave.  
>-END OF FLASHBACK-<p>

Zell was in a state of shock from the story he just heard. Rio was too depressed to even cry after the story he'd just told. After a few moments the two of them decided to go for a walk but during it nobody spoke until they returned back to the cave.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Rio" said Zell sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You had nothing to do with what went on" Rio said with a slight smile and then headed for his bed.

Zell nodded and got into his own bed since neither one of them had offered to share one bed with the other "goodnight Rio."

*yawn* "Good night Zell."

It was about 1 o'clock when Zell was awoken by a weird sound. It sounded like whimpering and alot of movement. He slowly and tiredly got up and tried his best to navigate threw the darkness of the cave toward the noice. After a few bumps into the walls, tripping over stuff, and almost falling into the water located in the middle of the cave he had finally reached the source, Rio.

Rio was murmuring, whimpering, and thrashing in his sleep. "RIO! WAKE UP! ITS JUST A DREAM! ITS NOT REAL!" Zell yelled, shaking Rio.

"ZEN NO!" he screamed when he finally awoke.

"Rio it's ok, it was just a dream" said Zell who comfortingly wrapped his arms around the panting and shaking Pokemon.

"T-The dream was s-so r-real" He said as he clung onto Zell. Again, no tears came. Just post-traumatic stress. Zell lied down onto the bed still holding Rio tightly into his body, then, very gently began to stroke the Riolu's fur while gently whispering "It's okay. I'm here now. There's nothing to be afraid of."

And just as the two began to drift back to sleep again, Rio said "Stay with me."

Zell smiled and hugged him tighter "I will never leave you


	3. (3) New rain, hidden discovery

The next morning was full of rain once more but luckily for Rio his mom had built a gutter like system to keep the cave from flooding. In fact, it wasn't just a gutter system; it was also a water purifier. There where filters in the gutters that any type of bacteria could never get past. The water would then run down into a deep hole that was hidden behind a boulder in the cave. The water filled it up, then the gutters stopped allowing any more water to fill the already full hole.

"Why did your mom dig such a large hole?" asked Zell.

"I don't really know. When I was born, it was already half way full, and even then it was hard to see down there" Rio said.

"How deep do you think it is?" Zell asked

Rio shrugged. Well, she told me it was 75 feet deep, but I think she was joking. But now that its full, I get to open a letter that she left me." He said. The letter was marked "Open when the hole has been filled to the top." Rio was exited. He had been waiting for this day to come. Slowly, he opened the letter.

"What does it say?" asked Zell.

"All it says is… dive…" he said a little disappointed "What does she mean?" Rio asked.

Zell laughed "Isn't it obvious? She wants you to swim to the bottom."

Rio nodded. "Will you help me get there? I'm a great swimmer, but I'm not the best at holding my breath. Plus, I hear that most Buizel's have hidden gills that are able to turn water into oxygen."

Zell nodded "Yep I do their hidden in the black streaks on my face. Their so small, no one can see or feel them."

Rio laughed "You really do learn something new every day."

Rio held on to Zell's waist. Zell smiled. "You ready?" Rio nodded. "Let's go." With that, Zell dove into the water, Rio holding on as tight as he could without hurting Zell. 10 feet-20-30. They were getting deeper and deeper. Rio began to lose his oxygen. Zell could sense this. He stopped and put his mouth on Rio's lips.

"Is he kissing me? Right here?" Rio thought, then he realized what the water type was doing. They weren't kissing; Zell was just giving him air. They were both blushing. Zell continued their descent.  
>45 feet-55-65-75. They had reached the bottom. Zell spotted an opening on the side of the wall and he quickly swam through it. It slowly climbed back up, but ended around 25 feet. They had reached an opening.<p>

Zell climbed out, Rio still on his back. What Rio and Zell saw next made them both gasp. They were in a large cave full of crystal structures of all colours. "WOW! This is unbelievable!" Rio said.

Zell was speechless. "Hey Rio, look at that" he said, pointing to a set of stairs, leading to a pillar. They approached the stairs and began to climb. Once they reached the top, they both spotted what appeared to be a blue orb. It hovered just above the floor. Suddenly, it projected a figure. What Rio saw next would live in his memory for the rest of his life. It was his mother.  
>"Who is that?" asked Zell.<p>

"T-That's my m-mother." The hologram began to speak. "To my amazing, wonderful, loving son Rio. If you are seeing this, then that means there has been a lot of rain, and if there has been a lot of rain, then that means our legendary guardians of earth can sense danger. Only one out of the three orbs your brother Zen tried so hard to protect, as you very well remember, were real. The one that lays in front of you is the second one. We were never able to find the last orb, but if all three where to be collected, they will merge into one. This new orb will grant any holder the power of ultra-evolution. Unlike mega evolution, ultra multiplies your strength by 100. It is easy to control, but you will still need to have a strong bond. That's where you can help out Zell."

Rio and Zell looked at each other in confusion. "I know what you're thinking. How do I know Zell? Well, when I was alive, I asked a friend of mine to look into the future and I'm happy for you two. Anyway, I leave you with one last request. Please, find the other two orbs and save this beautiful planet. Goodbye son. I love you."

Then next few minutes were filled with silence, and then Rio picked up the orb. "Let's go back. We'll talk about this more tomorrow." Zell nodded.

Back in the regular room of the cave, they sat eating lunch. "This is a lot to take in." said Rio.

Zell smiled. "But you don't have to go at this alone, because I'll be with you every step of the way." Rio blushed, leant forward and pressed his muzzle against Zell's, kissing him passionately. Zell, though surprised by the sudden reaction, accepted this, and began kissing back and even explored Rio's mouth with his then it all started spiralling out of control when Rio suddenly grasped Zells manhood out of pure lust. A shocked Zell gently yet forcefully push Riolu back away from him.

"Rio what the hell was that!" Zell yelled.

Rio looked down at the ground in shame "I-I'm sorry Zell I don't know what came over me."

"I think I may have a theory...Listen Rio things have been going way to fast between us and I think I know why. I think it's because we were both afraid and lonely because we both lost the one person who's taken care of us for a really long time. We both needed someone to replace the people we lost so we found comfort in each other, do you understand Rio?"

Rio nodded "yeah I get it...I guess you're right...I guess I was just trying to find a replacement...does this mean our relationship is over?" he said the last part in a sad tone of voice and looked down at the ground. Zell walked over to him and slowly lifted his chin

"Of course not Rio, I just think we should slow things down and really get to know one another before jumping into things, Ok?" Zell said with a smile.

Rio nodded and smiled as Zell leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "ok Zell."  
>-To be continued<p> 


	4. (4) The past attacks the duo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Company, game freak, or Nintendo. All rights reserved.)  
>(THIS CHAPTER IS STILL IN PROGRESS FOR ANY ERRORS! HEADS UP. I don't have much else to say accept than I'm planning on making the next chapter around 4000 words long.. Enjoy!)<p>

~The past attacks the duo~

The rain had finally stopped the next morning with no trace of clouds in sight. We continue our story with Rio and Zell in the lake, preparing to catch some fish.  
>"You almost got it Rio! Relax your body a little more and straighten your back" said Zell. Rio had been at it for about 30 minutes with no success. Zell was confused. "How is he not catching any? He's faster than me and I swear he caught some in his mouth already…" he thought. "Wait…" a light bulb clicked in his head. "Catching them isn't the problem; he just doesn't want to kill! That has to be it! That would explain why he doesn't have any meat in his cave, only berries." Zell motioned Rio over to him. "I'm sorry Zell, I…" "Catching them isn't the problem is it? You just don't like killing things." Rio looked down and blushed. "You must think I'm pathetic and weak." He said." "No! I didn't say…" Zell began to say, but Rio ran off into the woods in tears.<br>"What the hell?! He should know by now I love him just the way he is! I better go after him. But catching up to him will be a challenge due to how fast he's running." He said. He took off, trying desperately to follow, but quickly lost sight of him.  
>"Damn. I lost him. *sigh* I'm sure he'll come around to his senses and return to the cave." Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. The sent was familiar. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.<br>"Well, well, well. Look who it is! It's Buizel the Faggot! What the fuck do you think you're doing here in my side of the forest?" Buizel had finally got his mind off his trainer, but now, the memories started flooding back, and Zell began to tear up. "Aww! Poor little gay fuck! Did I hurt your feelings?" Zell didn't know what to do. He stood there overwhelmed with fear, sadness, anxiety, and sorrow.  
>"Tisk tisk fag. I thought I taught you better than to be a pussy. Now you pay the piece for being a retard as well. Come on out Grovyle!" He said, tossing a Pok'e ball in the air. A beam of red light shot out, materializing a Grovyle. "I don't care what you do. Just make sure there isn't any sign of life in his body when you're done." he said with an evil grin.<br>Zell was now paralyzed with fear. "Groves! Please don't do this! He's evil and you know it!" said Zell. Zell and Grove were bets buddies since the day they met. Unlike all the other characters in this story (besides Rio's mom), Groves was a female. She treated Zell as if he was her own brother. "I'm sorry bro. I can't betray my master. He must have had a good reason to make me do this." She said "Wait, he didn't tell you why…" Zell tried to say, but was hit with a scratch, though not the hardest she's thrown. Zell could see tears in her eyes as she continued to attack her brother.  
>"That's enough! Clearly you're too stupid to anything right Grovyle. Return." Said the trainer, holding out the Pok'e Ball which shot out a beam of light and sucked her in. "I'll do the job myself! Show you what happens when I meet fags like you!" he yelled. He approached a now traumatized Zell, and proceeded to beat the helpless Buizel. He tried to fight back, but was too disoriented to land an accurate hit.<br>"SOMEBODY! P-PLEASE H-HELP M-M-ME!" Zell said, beginning to loose consciousness. Suddenly, Rio appeared. His eyes widened in fear once he realized what was going on. "ZELL! NOOOO! LET HIM GO YOU BASTARED!" Rio yelled at the trainer. To Rio's surprise, the trainer understood the words that came out of his mouth. The trainer however, wasn't surprised. He had already met tons of talking Pokémon. "Who are you calling bastard? Ill teach you not to fuck with me!" he said, backhandingRio as hard as he could. Rio flew an astonishing 15 feet before landing with a thud. "Is this your friend fag? Well, next time, I'll kill him and you! YOU HEAR ME? IF I EVER SEE YOU TWO AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!" he said, as her turned around and left.  
>Both Rio and Zell could hardly move. Even though Zell had the worst of it, he could still move a few inches. He crawled over to Rio. "Rio, *COUGH* are you okay?" asked a worried Zell. There was no response. Zell could feel himself loose consciousness. We placed his ear to Rio's chest. There was no heartbeat. "No. Zell! Please don't be…" Zell lost conciseness.<p>

(Pretty depressing so far right? I'm guessing some of you are thinking "ARGH! TOO MUCH MISTREATMENT!" some of you may also be thinking "Man, there better be some good moments soon, or my heart will explode" and some of you are jus "Give me the god dang sex!" (Be patient pervert) well, let's just see what happens next shall we.  
>The next time Zell woke up, he was back in the cave. He shot up like a rocket once he realized the events that had happened were not a dream "RIO? RIO?!" he shouted. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind. "He's right here sleeping. You're lucky I was able to snag a max revive from our trainer before I ran away." Zell spun around, realizing whose voice that was. "Groves?" She was sitting on the ground with her hands to her face.<br>"I-I'm sorry Buizel. I don't know w-what got over m-me. After we left you and that Riolu for death, It kept playing it in m-my head. I-I- " She was not full on crying. "IM SORRY! IM A HORRABLE POKEMON! I CAN"T BELIEVE I CHOSE THAT TRAINER OVER YOU. I-" Zell shushed her. "You didn't know the reason Groves. You acted out of instinct for your trained. Most pokemon would've done the same." Groves lowered her hands away from her face. "But I-" "Groves-" Zell wrapped his arms around her. "-I forgive you."  
>It had been 3 hours, and Rio was still out. "Is he going to be okay Groves?" Zell asked. "Oh yeah, he'll be fully functional and healthy when he wakes up." She said. Now she was looking at Zell with a worried expression. "So Buizel, if you don't mind me asking, why did he abandon you?" She wanted to take back that question once she realized she had asked it. To her surprise, Zell didn't look mad.<br>"First off, you don't have to call me Buizel anymore. My new name is Zell." She smiled. "That's a beautiful name." she said. "And the reason he abandoned me is because…I'm gay." Said Zell. "WHAT? THAT'S THE ONLY REASON? How could he…" Then she went wide eye. "How could I do such a thing to you? I really am horrible." Zell finally snapped. "NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU-" he took a few deep breaths then continued. "-you didn't know. Like I said, you acted out of instinct for your trainer." He smiled at her. "As long as you continue being my sister, then I forgive you 100%. Deal?" She wiped her tears away. "Deal."  
>Another hour passed. Rio was still out. "So Buizel, I mean, Zell, do you know that Riolu?" Zell nodded. Yep. We met about a week ago. He's really nice and he's also been through a lot" Groves had a wide grin. "Wait… are you two…" Zell had a deep blush. "AWWWW! That's so cute! You and him seem like the perfect match for some reason." She said. "Thanks." That didn't come from Zell; it came from a now awake Rio, stretching his back. "RIO!" shouted Zell as he ran over to him. He pulled him in for a tight hug.<br>"I'm glad you're ok buddy. I'm sorry I dragged I dragged you into that mess." Rio shook his head. "It was my choice to intervene. But as soon as landed that punch on me, I realized you were right. I am pathetic and weak" Rio said, looking down. Zell lifted his chin. "What are you talking about? If you had just waited and listened to what I had to say, you would've realized that I don't think of you anywhere near pathetic and weak. I thought you would've known by now that I love you no matter what, and I always will." Rio smiled then kissed Zell. "I will always love you two. Groves watched with a smile. "Defiantly perfect for each other." She thought.  
>-To be<p> 


	5. (5)Training for a cause

(Disclaimer…You already know…)

(I've decided to just post my stories, and then re-post them later once there Beta read. Please leave any comment, good or bad, so I can learn from my mistakes or just to see your thoughts so far. As you may know, me and Jim777 made a short, one shot, yaoi. If you have any suggestions for another one shot, please leave a comment with the suggestion. Finally, my catchphrase for my stories is (GAME ON!) but defiantly not outside my stories. Outside, its (WE DA BUS) those of you who know what/who that's from, props to you. So without further ado, GAME ON!)

-Dark control-

It was still day time from where we left off and we continue are story with "Defiantly perfect for each other"

Rio heard Groves. He quickly turned his head to see it was the same Grovyle that attacked Zell. "YOU BITCH!" he said, pouncing on her with his fangs showing. "RIO DON'T! SHE'S MY SISTER!" Rio looked at Zell with confusion. "What? But, she attacked you!" "She did, but she didn't know if I why our master abandoned me. She didn't know if I was dangerous or not. Plus, she's the one who saved you." Rio looked at her one last time. Her face was calm. He got off of her.

"I'll thank you for that, but let me just say this. I don't like you. If you pull one wrong move, I won't hesitate to kill you." Groves began to laugh. "DO YOU THINK IM JOKING?!" "No, but you won't be hurting anything with the kind of strength you have." Rio lunged at her again but was stopped when Zell pulled him away. "Knock it off! Both of you!" Rio stopped struggling and Groves stopped laughing. "What?! He's weak and you know it Zell." Rio was about to jump at her until she held out her hand. "Let me finish. You're weak right now, but I know a few techniques that'll make you 50 times stronger in no time. If you can learn to put up with me, then you'll be 50 times stronger by the end of the week."

Rio thought about the offer. "Fine, but after we're thru, I'm going to kill that trainer." "Actually, that's the thing. I honestly think that wasn't him. Something seemed… different." Zell stared at her. "What do you mean? It was him!" "Physically, yes, but I feel like he wasn't himself. You think he's evil because he abandoned you, but did he do it rudely?" Zell thought about it. "Well, no. he actually left me a note and some extra food." "Exactly! You know he's a kind hearted religious boy that would never do such a horrible thing. That's why I decided to run away and ask you guys for help." Rio nodded. Okay, ill hear you out, but only after I eat. Are you a good cook?" Groves smiled. "They don't call me perfection chef Groves for nothing." Zell laughed. "No one calls you that at all." Groves glared at Zell.

Around 2 hours later, they finished a delicately cooked, perfectly seasoned, fish fillet. "Wow sis, you never cease to surprise me." Rio nodded. "Yeah, that was the best meal I've had in ages." Groves smiled. "Thanks you two."

"So, when did he start to act like this?" Zell asked. "Well, about two days after you were gone, he took me on a hike to try and get my mind off of you. I'll admit, it started to work. I then found an orange orb of some sort. I motioned him to me and showed him. It was a beautiful orb. As soon as he picked it up however, a dark mist surrounded him. I didn't know what to do. He fell to the ground with his hands on his head, yelling in pain. Then it all stopped. I asked if he was okay. Ye glared at me and sent me back into my poke' ball. But I could still hear him. He kept muttering something about finding two more. Since then, he's been acting crazy."

Rio and Zell both had the same thought. "It must be one of the three orbs! Maybe the power was just too much to control." said Rio. "Yeah, could be, but then why were you not affected when you touched it Rio?" "Good point." He said, pulling out the orb from (his pocket?) examining its blue glow. "Rio, we better make sure that orb doesn't fall into the wrong hands." "I agree." He said. "So groves, when do we start training?"

It had been a little over 2 weeks since training had begun. Zell had decided to join in as well. Groves thought it was going to take a long time before Rio could get as strong as her. She couldn't have been more wrong. To her surprise, he was almost perfect with controlling his aura. Within 3 days, he was able to launch kai blasts. Unlike aura blasts,kai blasts have the advantage of better accuracy, more power, and took less time to charge. The downside of it was, it takes a lot out of you. After 3-4 kai blasts, Rio would be exhausted. Zell, though it was thought that Buizel's couldn't harness aura, was able to gather very little. Each day however, he improved by 25-45% depending on how hard he worked the previous day.

Another two weeks went by, Rio was now able to launch over 100 kai blasts, and Zell could now launch 100 full size aura blasts. Groves was very shocked, and she was also running out of new techniques. "Okay Rio, I have 4 more things I can teach you. You are able to harness enough kai to launch what is called a Hadouken. A form of Chinese spiritual punch-blast." (Yes readers, I took it there. Deal with it, because I'm also going to add a little DBZ into the equation too.) "Although, it will reduce your energy by 40%. It also only acts on words, so you'll have to repeat the word Hadouken when you do it."

Zell was starting to get jealous. "Let me try-" "No Zell, wait!" "-HADOUKEN!" he said, launching a pebble sized blast. "Ha, I did it…" Zell collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "Dang it Zell, if you had just listened to me, you would know that it would drain all your energy due to your aura control being minimal." Rio lifted Zell onto his shoulders and carried him onto the bed. "Heh, sweet dreams cutie."

Another week had passed. Rio could now launch 5 Hadoukens; Zell had suddenly excelled in his progress as if he were on steroids, now being able to launch 2 Hadoukens. "Watch out Rio, I'll catch up at this rate." "Don't count on it" he replied with a grin.

The next day Zell had a sudden realization. "Wait, shouldn't we be trying to track down our trainer? I mean, he could end up in serious trouble." Groves nodded. "We would be tracking him right now, but he's already left this region. A birdy up in the trees, and by birdy I mean fletchling, told me he left on a plane to the Unova region." "Okay, it's on the map my mom collected, but what region are we in?" said Rio. Zell and groves looked at him with disbelief. "How do you not know this… never mind, we're in the Kalos region." Rio took another look at the map. "Shit man, he's far from here. I guess we'll have to deal with him later."

Suddenly, Rio's ears perked up. "Guys, some people are coming this way." Just then, 3 humans emerged from the bushes. All three of them wore a black shirt with a blue "P" on it, and a red zigzag line running across it.

"Well well, our radar must be jammed. It says the blue orb is right where those 3 are." said the first one. "Oh well, let's report back to base." said the second one. "No you idiots, that Riolu has it." said the third one. The first grunt's eyes widen, the he began to laugh. "HA HA HA! Guys, it's that Riolu we tried to kill 3 years ago."

Rio's eyes also widened. "I-Its Black Plasma!" he said. "Aww, isn't that cute. He remembers us." said . "I like turtles!" said 2. 1 and 3 stared at 2 blankly. "Why the hell did the boss hire such a retard?" asked 3. 2 gave a lazy grin and began to sing: "I wanna be the very best like no one ever was-" 1 conked him on the head. "Stay focused."

3 began to smile. "Man did I enjoy watching your brother get eaten alive. His screams of terror once you left-" "Sh-shut up!" Rio said. "His blood hurdling cries for help-" "Shut up!" 1, 2, and 3 sent out their Houndoom at the same time. "His begs for mercy as he died a slow and agonizing death." "SHUT UP!"

With that, Rio sprang into action with Zell and Groves following behind. Rio pounced on the third Grunt's Houndoom and began to bite it, sinking his fangs into him. "Why is he not using his Kai?" asked Zell, launching 20 simultaneous kai blasts at Houndoom 1, causing it to faint. "No clue." Said Groves, doing the same to Houndoom 2. Rio finally let go as Houndoom 3 fainted. All 3 Grunts returned Their Houndoom to their Poke' ball.

"Shit, let's get out of here." They said at the same time. "NO YOU DON"T!" Rio charged a Hadouken at Grunts 1 and 2, sending them flying hundreds of feet away. They landed safely in a separate lake. He then began to punch, scratch, bite, and kick Grunt 3 almost to death. He was about to deliver the Hadouken which would kill the Grunt, but instead stood there, staring at the now shaking and crying man.

"If I ever see you again, your life will be over. Are we clear?" The Grunt nodded as he slowly got up and limped away, now whimpering.

"Rio, why'd you let him go?" asked Zell. "I-I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't kill the damn guy." Zell nodded. "Rio, you know there will soon be a time where you will have to do such a thing right?" asked Groves. He nodded.

The headed back to the cave in victory. "If it wasn't for you sis, I don't think me and Rio would've stood a chance." "Yeah, thanks for teaching me despite the rough start. I'm sorry I was such a jerk." "Hey, no biggie. I probably would've done the same." They nodded in agreement.

"Well you two, I need to get going." She said. "But what about the other moves?" asked Zell. "If you two discover an enemy more powerful than you, find me. I'll be at the treehouse you and I built a while back." "Oh yeah, I forgot about that thing." They waved one last goodbye as she departed.

That night in bed, Rio and Zell felt their emotions for each other grow. Their bond became stronger, and that night, it would be more ways than one.

-To be continued.


	6. (6) Night of lust

(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Sorry it took so long, but I'm finally finished. Here it is, the chapter some of you have been waiting for. I was originally going to have someone else write it for me because I have no previous experience writing a chapter such as this, but instead I decided to do it myself. PLEASE COMMENT ON IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. GAME ON!)

-Night of lust-

Zell and Rio both lay in bed after a long day of training. Rio fell fast asleep, while Zell lay awake, staring at the cute Riolu.  
>"You're so cute Rio. Since the day I first met you, I thought you were the most handsome, kind, and caring Riolu I've met. I may not have known it at the time, but deep down I knew. I-I love you. I just wish I could truly show you this."<br>He stared at the Riolu for a few seconds in silence. Suddenly, he did something that he never thought he would do without his control. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Rio's lips. He immediately pulled away, blushing.  
>"I said we shouldn't rush things, but now I wish I never said that. Man I'm such a hypocrite"." "You sure are." Rio jumped once he heard Rio speak. "I-I'm so sorry Rio, I thought you were sleeping! I-I mean, not that I meant to kiss you while you were sleeping, I mean…" Rio placed a finger on Zell's lips. "I'm not mad at you." "Y-You're not?" "Of course not! I just wish you'd have let your true emotions show sooner. You know I love you, and I know you love me."<p>

They stared at each other for a while, and then Rio got closer until only their noses touched. The two managed to say those three words at the same time, but this time, it was with all their heart. "I love you."  
>Rio pressed his soft muzzle against Zell's . Zell wrapped his arms around Rio as the two made out with passion. Rio forced his tongue into Zell's mouth, tasting every bit he could. Zell made a soft moan in delight. This aroused Rio, and Zell found that out once he felt something poke him.<br>"H-Hey buddy, you're poking me." Rio smiled. "I know" What happened next caught Zell completely off guard. Rio suddenly began to rub up against Zell, enjoying the sensation he was feeling in his groin area. Zell would've said something, if not for the cute sounds and the cute facial expression Rio was showing with each thrust. "You're new to this, aren't you Rio?" asked Zell, blushing from the whole situation.  
>"y-yeah" was his reply. "You're so soft. S-So good!" Zell was now giggling. "This is the cutest thing ever. I guess I'll let you have your way for now." He thought. Then he had an idea. "Rio, stop." "W-why?" Zell flipped Rio onto his back, and began to lick his throbbing cock. Rio's eyes shot open, then slowly closed.<br>Rio slowly began thrusting upward, indicating he wanted more, and Zell was not about to disappoint. He lowered his mouth onto Rio's cock, taking all of him, as he began to suck ever so gently while bobbing his head up and down.  
>"AHH! MY G- OHH!" Rio's tongue was now hanging out the side of his mouth. The feeling was so new and so good. "FUCK ZELL! I-ITS SOOO- OH!" "I know sweetie. You'll enjoy every last minute." Said Zell with a huge grin. Zell was starting to get extremely horny, and he had the erection to prove it.<br>He stopped sucking and got on all fours. His face showed a look of desire. "Rio, take me. I want to feel you release your pent up load. I don't care if you knot me, I need this." Rio nodded with the biggest grin. That remark made him 20 times more horny then before. "As you wish." Rio was kind of scared. It was like he was in a body he couldn't control, and he had never acted like this, but he knew all too well that he was in control, and his desire cad taunted him long enough.  
>He swiftly grabbed the submissive Buizel, wrapping his arms around his waist as he penetrated the eager Buizel without hesitation.<br>Luckily for Zell, he already had experience. Not only did he make out with his previous mate, Charmeleon, he also allowed him to mate him just before his trainer had shown up. Plus, Rio's cock was smaller than Charmeleon's, but yet, it felt like heaven.  
>Zell made a cute yip sound as Rio penetrated him. Rio let out a moan that could easily arouse even a straight male Pokémon. He slid all the way in as Zell's walls clamped around, begging for more.<br>Groves entered the cave. "Hey guy's, I forgot my grandmother's neacklace here, and I'm just going to grab i-AHH!" She blushed deeply at what she was seeing. Rio thrusting himself into Zell, moaning in pure bliss. "N-Never mind… I-I'll just pick it up t-tomarrow." She quickly exited the cave. Neither Zell or Rio noticed her enter and exit.  
>Zell grinned. "That's right, fuck me! Give my body what it wants. Get rid of all that stress that has kept you so pent up." He chuckled.<br>Rio thrusted hard and fast. "S-SO GOOD! IT FEELS- AH- OHH" This new pleasure was amazing. Zell knew that this wouldn't last long due to this being Rio's first time, and he knew Rio wasn't going to slow down and try to also bring Zell to orgasm, but he didn't care. His main focus was to allow Rio to have the time of his life.  
>"FUCK RIO! YOU'RE S-SO- AHH! GOOD!" Rio's instincts took over at this point. Going primal, his main focus was on breeding his mate. He began to pick up the pace, thrusting with much more speed and power.<br>"UNGH! Y-YES RIO!" Rio was now growling with pleasure. Suddenly, Zell felt Rio's cock begin to twitch. Rio squeezed Zell as he vigorously pounded Zell. "I-I" "DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT! FINISH INSIDE ME!" Zell blushed at his own words as Rio's cock began to expand. 3 more thrusts was all it took to send his body over the edge, He slammed his cock all the way in as his cock bonded the two  
>Rio lifted his head and let out a loud howl as he reached his first climax. His seed shooting deep into Zell. Rio almost fainted, the pleasure was so intense.<br>Finally, his climax began to die down. Apparently, Rio's knot didn't fully enter Zell because he fell backwards in exhaustion.  
>Rio lay there panting. Suddenly, Zell began to laugh. First, pretty mildly, but then he started laughing harder.<p>

"What's so funny?" "YOU! I could tell that this was probably the best thing you've ever felt. You were so cute." He said with a grin. "It was amazing." Rio stared at Zell, noticing his erection.  
>"Oh me? Don't worry about me. This first time was a freebee-AHHH!" Rio had taken Zell's cock into his mouth faster than Zell could even see.<p>

He began vigorously sucking, almost like he went primal once more. "OHH RIOOOO! Y-YOU'RE- AGHH!" Rio was returning the favor whether Zell liked it of not. Zell was already close to climax. Rio tasted every inch of Zell's cock, swirling sit tongue all around, causing a huge sensation of pleasure. "F-FUCK RIO, PULL OFF! PULL OFF! IM GONNA…" Rio knew all to well what was to come. Zell bucked his hips as he came. Rio gladly swallowed. The taste was sweet and not to bitter. Almost like honey.  
>Zell was light headed from the situation as he, too, collapsed onto their bed.<br>"I love you Rio" I love you too Zell" Zell kissed Rio one last time before he wrapped his arms around Rio, cuddling the Riolu as they both fell aslee


End file.
